


No Surprises

by track_04



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/pseuds/track_04
Summary: Emma didn't like to spend Halloween alone. Or at least that was what Audrey told herself every Halloween, when she inevitably showed up on Emma's doorstep with a bottle of cheap wine and a bag full of DVDs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



Emma didn't like to spend Halloween alone. Or at least that was what Audrey told herself every Halloween, when she inevitably showed up on Emma's doorstep with a bottle of cheap wine and a bag full of DVDs.

"Hey, Audrey." Emma didn't look surprised when she opened the door and motioned Audrey inside. She stepped out of the tiny entryway and watched Audrey kick off her shoes, her arms crossed over her chest, wearing the same indulgent expression that she'd worn every Halloween since they were teenagers.

"You used to at least pretend to be surprised," Audrey said, handing Emma the bottle of wine.

"I didn't know you still wanted me to act surprised." Emma turned it over, read the label, and wrinkled her nose. "Does it help that I'm amazed that you actually managed to find the same wine we used to drink in high school? I didn't even know they still made this."

Audrey shrugged, not bothering to pretend to be apologetic. "I was feeling nostalgic."

Emma smiled and turned toward the living room, Audrey trailing behind her. "I think this is the kind of nostalgia I might actually be able to enjoy." 

"We'll see if you still think that after you've had a glass," Audrey said.

\--

"Okay, so nostalgia tastes terrible." Emma made a face and set her glass on the coffee table. Across the room on the TV, two teenage girls ran from a man in a mask; the movie was formulaic and kind of badly done, but Emma found something about its predictability oddly comforting. 

Audrey laughed and took a drink from her own glass, managing not to grimace through sheer force of will. "Told you."

Emma watched the movie's protagonist limp down a hallway, side-by-side with her best friend, and sighed. "Maybe trying to relive my youth isn't such a great idea."

"I don't know." Audrey set her glass on the floor by her feet, and slid closer, draping an arm over Emma's shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze. "It wasn't all bad."

"Not all of it," Emma agreed, leaning in to rest her head against Audrey's shoulder. On-screen, the killer was closing in on the girl and her friend. Beside her, Audrey was warm and soft and real. "Why don't we do this more often?"

"Well, Halloween's only once a year, last time I checked."

"You know what I mean." Emma slid an arm around Audrey's waist and pressed closer. "You don't need to use a holiday as an excuse to come here. You can come any time you want."

Audrey was quiet for a long moment, the only sound in the room the screams coming from Emma's TV. For a second it looked like the killer might win, but then the final girl's best friend came to her rescue, hammer in hand. Audrey finally broke the silence to let out a shaky laugh. "We'll see if you still say that after I start showing up here every weekend. It might be like the wine--good in theory, disappointing in reality."

Emma turned her head and pressed her lips against the side of Audrey's neck, tightening her arm around her. "I don't think you have to worry about that. You've already lived up to my expectations."

"Yeah?" Audrey's expression was guarded when Emma looked up at her, like she didn't quite trust herself to read the situation.

On-screen, the killer rose again for one more scare. The final girl pushed him out of a window while her best friend stood beside her, weapon in hand.

Emma decided to cut her a break and leaned up to press their mouths together. The kiss was brief and not-quite perfect, so Emma leaned in for another, pulling away once she'd managed to get it right.

She smiled wide enough to show off her dimples as she pulled away, taking in the slightly shell-shocked look on Audrey's face and curving a hand around the back of her neck. "Just promise me you'll stop bringing wine."

Audrey snapped out of it and gave Emma an indignant look. "I'll leave the booze to you if you promise you're not going to ruin all of our moments. Which is what you're doing right now."

"I think I can handle that." Emma shrugged and leaned in for another kiss. 

\--

Emma didn't like spending her weekends alone. Or at least that was what Audrey told herself every time she showed up on Emma's doorstep with an overnight bag and absolutely no bottles of wine.

"Hey, Audrey." Emma didn't look surprised when she answered the door, but she followed up her lack of surprise with a kiss, so Audrey didn't mind.

The wine that Emma bought wasn't much better than Audrey's, but Audrey was okay with that, too. She'd never really liked wine that much, anyway.


End file.
